Vehicles, such as automobiles include windows that allow occupants to view their environmental surroundings, without allowing environmental conditions, such as heat, cold, rain, snow, sleet, etc, to enter the passenger compartment/vehicle interior. On sunny days, infrared radiation may pass through the windows and may heat an otherwise climate-controlled vehicle interior. Under certain circumstances, occupants of the vehicle may desire to block such radiation. One such manner of blocking the infrared radiation has been to permanently adhere a tinting film to the window. While this strategy may effectively block intense infrared radiation on sunny days, it may obscure vision during night-time or dimly lit operating conditions. Therefore, it may be desirable to have a tinting mechanism that can be selectively actuated to block intense radiation during sunny conditions, while allowing full transparency during dimly lit conditions.